Shallow Love
by She Is The Lia
Summary: "Love isn't shallow. But you, as the goddess of love, are shallow." In which Artemis lectures Aphrodite about Percabeth and Aphrodite pretends.


**I don't know what to think about this piece of work...**

 **So this was originally the sixth chapter in Meeting Again since Guest asked for a chapter from a god/goddess POV but this one shot happened, so yeah…**

 **Read and please review!**

* * *

 _Love isn't shallow._

 _But you, as the goddess of love, are shallow._

* * *

Artemis lectures me the day I come into the throne room, squealing loudly and swiping at my magical mirror.

"What are you doing, Aphrodite?" She hisses in my ear.

I blink at her. "What?" I ask, inspecting my nails, even though I know perfectly well what she's talking about.

"Percy and Annabeth."

I pretend to be surprised, and from Artemis's annoyed expression I know I've fooled her, like everyone else. "Oh, Percabeth! What is it, Arty? Oh, did you want to know about how their love is progressing? Oh, who knew Arty would be, like, interested in love. Like OMGs. What's wrong with them?" I ramble.

That seems to tip Artemis over the edge like I knew it would. "Why can't you just leave them alone, instead of dangling more and more choices in front of him? Percy and Annabeth are meant to be. When they become a couple, you'll break so many hearts—Rachel Elizabeth Dare's, Calypso's, Nico Di Angelo's. Just… Stop this heartbreak. Let Percy and Annabeth slowly discover their feelings for each other instead of dangling all the choices in front of Perseus like they are the targets and he only has one arrow!"

By the end of Artemis's rant her face is flushed and my heart aches with all the truths I want to tell but cannot.

Because they have pure love. Because doing this will help them realize their feelings for each other. Because I am weakening, and I know it won't be soon before I fade away entirely. Because I want to feel their love and see it transcend the generations to come.

I bite back the words on the tip of my tongue.

I squeal, "Artemis actually cares about love!"

Artemis's hand clenches like she wants to deck me here and now. She probably wants to.

"After all, I promised to make their love life interesting, and," I giggle here and a muscle in Artemis's eye twitches. "That is one promise I can't break, after all." I grin brightly at the end, and Artemis goes red with fury. I brush past her, saying, "Excuse me, darling Artemis." Before I can leave, Artemis grabs my elbow and hisses in my ear, "You are a bitch."

Some broken part of me winces. I know I am, I think, staring at Artemis's hand on my elbow. I know I am. But if I don't be one, Zeus will realize I'm not the stupid goddess of love he thinks I am.

Love makes people do crazy things.

I could make Zeus, Apollo, Ares, and Hades fall for the same girl. I could make Demeter, Athena, and even Artemis fall for a man. I could make Olympus split with a flick of my fingers. I could tear Olympus down more easily than the Titans ever can.

They don't realize how powerful love truly is.

I stare at Artemis and giggle. "Yes I am. Do you have anything else you want to say, Arty?"

I can practically see Artemis's fury boil in her veins. Then she leans in and whispers words I will never forget.

" _Love isn't shallow. But you, as the goddess of love, are shallow."_

Artemis storms off and I'm left with a red mark on my elbow and Olympus staring at me.

The words echo in my mind and I feel like I will burst with the effort of keeping this façade up. But I will pretend. I must pretend.

So I stop staring at Artemis's back, straighten my back, and strut confidently up to Ares's throne. "Dearie, go shopping with me today!"

Ares's eyes flicker twice. Once down to my chest, once to the other gods assembled around the room. He gives them that _Help!_ expression and I can almost see them smiling condescendingly at my back. Just humor her. Look at her, with that ditzy blonde smile and all.

So I give them what they want. I give Ares that ditzy blonde smile, bat my eyelashes and purr, "Please?" in his ear.

No one ever notices the broken look to my eyes. No one ever notices my mask crack at the edges.

They never do.


End file.
